Driver Picks the Music
by my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala
Summary: When the Impala breaks down, Dean gets out to fix it, but it takes a fun turn of events when the Impala comes to life. One-shot


**AN I thought this up during math class, it's pretty great. Anyway, I probably won't post a lot during these next couple days because of exams but I'll be back with a ton of stuff because after exams is summer. RR please!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

* * *

"So, where to next Sammy?" Dean asked. Sinking into the soft comforting leather of his of the Impala. He rubbed his hands on the steering wheel, and breathed in the musty smell. He began to flip through the stations before he realized Sam was talking. All he heard was,

"Do you two need some time alone?" Dean snapped back into focus.

"Oh right. So where are we headed?" He asked.

"Hood River, Oregon. There have been some missing persons reports, nothing too serious, but it's worth checking into." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean said, getting on the highway.

Dean had just passed the 'Welcome to Oregon' sign, when all of the sudden he heard a nasty pop in the engine, and the Impala began to sputter and groan. He pulled of the road into the shoulder. And shook Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy, wake up, something's wrong with baby." He said. Jumping out of the car, Sam groggily following after him.

"You know something's wrong." Said a sassy southern voice.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"This is your car Dean." Said the voice again.

"Baby's alive?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I have had enough. You two boys dragging me around, crashing me into buildings and semi trucks, bleeding all over my backseat, staining my interior with gunpowder, and not to mention your music choice." Dean looked taken aback.

"My music choice? My music friggin' is amazing!" Dean said.

"Right, Dean. Just fix our car and get us back on the road." Sam said.

"And you, Sam. You, insult me, never have anything nice to say." The Impala declared.

"Baby's right. Apologize Sammy." Dean said.

"I'm not apologizing to your car, Dean." Sam groaned, trying to open the door, but finding it locked.

"I ain't letting you in until you give me a proper apology, boy." The Impala said. Sam looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, for being rude to you. Please forgive me." Sam huffed.

"My name is Baby, Sam, it's polite to say people's name when you apologize." Baby said.

Dean crossed his arms. Looking Sam over in a brooding manner.

"Fine, I'm sorry 'Baby,' for being rude, please forgive me." Sam said, rolling his eyes. Baby begrudgingly unlocked her doors.

* * *

Dean closed the hood, after he had fixed Baby's engine. He sat on his Impala, and let out a sigh.

"Baby, do you really not like me and Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I love you and Sam. I like you the most of course. I was put on Earth to protect you boys. To be loyal, to always stick by you to the best of my abilities." The Impala said.

"I love you too, Baby. And if you don't like classic rock, what do you like?" Dean asked. The Impala chuckled.

"I like classical. Mozart, Bach. That's the music that soothes the soul." Baby said. Dean groaned nodding his head back.

"Really, out of all the music, you like classical?" The Impala chuckled again.

"Wake up Dean, you had best go off and do what you do best. Saving people and hunting things. The family business."

* * *

Dean jolted awake. Seeing Sam on his laptop dressed and ready to go.

"I found us a case in Hood River, Oregon. Just a missing person case, but-" Sam started only to be finished by Dean.

"We should probably look into it. Right." Dean said, recalling his dream.

"Hey how did you know I was going to say that?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"Good old Baby." Dean muttered.

"Sorry, what?" Sam asked. "Nothing." He replied, getting dressed.

* * *

The boys climbed into the Impala. He felt the steering wheel, in his hands and closed his eyes. Savoring the coolness of the wheel.

"You two need a little time-" Sam started.

"Nope, we're good." Dean said, turning the radio on to classical music. Sam gave him a funny look.

"Really, dude?"

Dean looked at Sam. "Hey, house rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean answered.

"Fine, I just-" Sam started.

"I said, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean said defensively.

Dean started to drive. But he could have sworn he heard Baby, whisper, "Thanks Dean."

And he smiled to himself. Driving the rest of the way serenaded my Mozart and Bach.

 **Finish**

 **AN I honestly come up with my best ideas when I'm not listening. Thanks for reading, I wanted to give you guys another fic before I began my studying. *barf***


End file.
